


I could call you Supergirl

by deletingpoint



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Dancer Kara, F/F, First Dates, Fluff, Meet-Cute, POV Lena Luthor, Scientist Lena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 08:44:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11309859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deletingpoint/pseuds/deletingpoint
Summary: Lena is dragged to a party by her friend Jack to meet new people. She only meets Kara.





	I could call you Supergirl

 

„Tell me again, what are we doing here?” Lena eyes the big hall filled with people and turns to Jack with a painful sigh.

“It’s the 50th anniversary of National City University Science Department, you know the place that funds your research and gives you monthly salary?” Jack raises his glass of champagne and shoves another glass in Lena’s hands.

“But this, I thought you said it was a party? That it would be impolite not to come, I thought it would be more like a fundraiser?” she gulps two swallows of her drink. At least that’s pretty good.

“Exactly!” Jack’s eyes are shining with excitement. “It’s a party, where real people can dance and sing and get drunk and be silly. And you simply needed to get out of that lab, meet some new people.”

“You are more than enough people, Jack.”

“Oh, I think we established a long time ago that is not true. And I have a life now, a lovely wife and in three months, I’ll be a father. I won’t have time to take care you won’t kill yourself with work.”

“Fine. I will give it an hour and then I’m done. But only for you. Just because we’re friends.”

Jack grins and pats her on the shoulder. “Just try to not kill people with a glare, that’s all I’m asking.”

There’s some movement on the little stage at the back end of the room, someone checks the sound and another guy carries a drum set.

“Are we early? Is there going to be live music?” Lena asks with a little interest. Maybe this won’t be that bad.

“Yeah, but it’s something easy and cheap. Budget cuts. Oh, sorry, I’m seeing my engineer, I gotta go say a few words. If you see Marion tell her to call me!”

Lena barely has time to nod before he’s swallowed by people. Is Marion coming as well? Maybe she could talk to her. Jack’s wife is trying to find a new bacteria and she’s rather nice, usually they get along just fine, but since the pregnancy and Lena being single again, Marion has had an eye on her. No matter how many times Lena has told her she’s only into women she still narrows her eyes and brings up the “relationship” with Jack. It was years ago and also the proof she needed to know she’ll never be attracted to any man. Ever.

There’s a bump on her back and Lena almost stumbles over, when strong arms catch her and her glass. “I’m so sorry! I was hurrying and I know I should’ve gone from the back door, but it was blocked by some stupid food truck and I thought it’d be easier to just run through!”

Lena lifts her eyes. A blond woman, flushed and a little sweaty, greyish blue eyes magnified by her glasses. She shoves a strand of hair behind her ear and adjusts a red sports bag on her shoulder. Her fingers are still on Lena’s arm. “Oh, sorry, again,” she follows her look and lets go, giving back the glass as well, “I, um, I’m in a bit of a hurry. I’ll, um, see you? Maybe? Oh god, sorry, I, uh, yeah, gotta fly, bye!” she gives a little wave and disappears into the dark corner next to the stage. Lena takes a few steps to follow her, but she’s already gone and out of the sight. She smiles at her rambling and flushed cheeks, rubbing the place where her fingers had been. There still seems to be some warmth, a ghost of a touch.

Then the music starts to play. It’s outdated disco, but people seem to have fun and quite a few of them jump to dance. Lena moves to put away her drink when a new song starts to play. It’s in the same tone, a middle-aged woman singing, but this time she’s accompanied by two girls dancing on the background. They’re both wearing a Supergirl costume, hair loose and wavy, blue dancing shoes on. Lena stops and trails back towards the stage, as close as she can, her eyes transfixed on the girl with blonde hair. Her movements are full of power, defined and sharp. Unlike her partner who is more fluid and seemingly trying to use as little energy as possible. They’re both good, but the power, the energy unleashed from the blonde has her hypnotized. She’s like a warrior princess, making a perfect use of her costume. It’s more like a part of her rather than a piece of clothing. All Lena can see is her. And then, the song is about the end, the dancer lifts her head and starts moving towards the back of the stage when their eyes meet. She stumbles and seems to be blushing before the shadows swallow her figure. Was it? Could it have been the same girl from earlier? Lena’s nerves are tingling and she wants to run behind the stage, but she doesn’t seem to be able to move. The music continues, the song goes on and then it’s over. There’s another one. It’s not until the next one after that that the dancers are back, in cheerleader outfits this time. Lena smiles when her girl winks overdramatically and then almost bites her lip bashfully as their eyes meet again.

There are three more songs with the dancers and then the little concert seems to be done. A dj is making preparations, but there’s a quiet moment. It’s not likely the dancers would be back. Lena plays with her fingers nervously, then decidedly moves towards the back of the stage. If they could just say hello, if she could at least find out her name. There’s a security guard by the door though and she tries to peek behind his shoulder.

“Is there anything interesting you’re seeing?” comes a familiar voice next to her ear and she jumps around only to find herself looking at the girl she was searching for.

“Not anymore,” she smiles, her voice going lower by itself.

“You, um, you still holding that?” a finger points at her glass and she rushes to place it on the little table next to the security guard.

“Hello, I’m sorry, I don’t think I caught your name earlier?” she raises a question and her eyebrow.

“Kara. Kara Danvers,” she holds out her hand and Lena holds it firmly and a bit too long.

“I’m Lena. Luthor.”

A screech of noise comes from the stage and the dj starts talking. Kara glances a look towards him before turning back to Lena. “Do you wanna go someplace quieter? I mean, only if you want, just, you know, so I could hear you, I know a great coffeeplace right across the street?” Kara chews her lips.

“Oh god yes! Lead the way!” Lena is eager to get out of there and without thinking slings her arm around Kara’s shoulders. There’s a heartbeat of fear that it’s too rash, but then Kara pats her hand and before they know it they’re outside.

With a little regret Lena lets go  and rubs her arms.

“Cold?”

“No-no, just a little change in temperature.”

“Okay, come on, it’s right there,” there’s glowing orange light and in no time they’ve crossed the street and the little bell above the coffee shop door jingles when Kara pushes it open. It’s nothing special, but it’s cosy.

They take a seat at the corner table, get their coffees and then there’s silence. Lena glances at Kara and a few times she catches her glancing back the same way. Lena bites her lip and Kara adjusts her glasses.

“So,” they start talking at the same time and they both start laughing.

Kara is the first one to try again. “So, I hope I didn’t drag you away from your friends or someone? You were at the party, right?”

“Yes. But my friend more like dragged me there. I enjoy the lab a lot more than a party full of people I don’t know. Usually that is,” she throws a smile at Kara.

“You, umm, work at the lab then?” Kara is quick to ask.

“Yes. I’m working on gene mutations, DNA, having dreams about curing cancer, that sort of things.”

“Oh.” Kara is quiet for a moment. “That’s like wow. I’d never have the patience,” she sounds almost sad, but before Lena could ask anything she continues. “So, you’re like a doctor or a scientist?”

“Ah, yes. To both. I mostly work a the lab, hence my love for it.”

“Huh. My parents are scientists, they work for the government.” She turns quiet again and Lena decides to shift the topic.

“And you’re a dancer? It was you on the stage, right, I wasn’t imagining it?”

Kara lets out a little laugh. It’s the most beautiful sight and Lena can’t help but smile.

“Yeah, that’s me. I mean, it’s not as prestigious or good as finding a cure for cancer, but I enjoy it.”

“It showed.” Kara looks up at her. “It brings happiness to everyone seeing someone enjoy themselves as much.”

“You think? I love dancing, but sometimes I don’t feel as if it’s as good a job as something else. And it’s not as if I’m any good. No-no-no, I’m not,” she raises her hand when Lena wants to argue, “I could never do a solo show or dance with a well-known company and that’s okay. I don’t need to, I’m happy as it is. As long as I get to dance, I’ll be able to fly. You know, I’m gonna tell you a secret, that Supergirl costume, it’s my favorite,” she blushes and hides her face behind the coffee mug.

“It showed. You were very empowering. I might start calling you Supergirl at times.”

“Oh, at times? You can’t say something like that with those hooded eyes and sultry voice, Lena!” she laughs easily, but there’s a mischievous twinkle in her eyes.

“I was not. So, dancing is all you ever wanted to do?”

“I studied journalism for a while, had an internship as a reporter. Loved it, I really did, but when it came to a choice between that and dancing. Well, that’s where my heart is.”

“You had to choose?”

“Yeah, timewise I guess I could’ve done both, but it felt as if I didn’t do either properly, you know? So, I chose dancing. The clubs mainly hire us for artists who don’t have their own performers. In two weeks, I’m gonna get my qualification so I can teach some simple courses, nothing difficult. Legally. I’m teaching one right now under my friend’s name. I mean, he couldn’t make it, so they asked me. And I do this power wave dance once a week, the only charge is for the room rent. You could come, it’s really fun! We do five rhythms, no steps, just dance to the music, it’s absolute freedom and the energy is really good. It’s more for the mood than training.” She stops to take a breath and take a sip.

“Beautiful,” Lena hears her voice coming out.

“Huh? What?”

“To hear you talking so enthusiastically. It’s not always that people love what they do as much. You ever done strip dance?” she dares to ask, hoping Kara won’t take it as an insult.

“No!” she spits out her coffee and Lena laughs. “I mean yes, I mean no, I mean once,” she finishes and finds her smile again. “I tried once, but it wasn’t for me. I mean, there’s always eyes wandering, but that…that was only filthy eyes. Besides, I don’t think I was that good. It’s more about how you move than what kind of movements you make, you know? I don’t think I was sexy enough.”

“Well, you conveyed plenty of sexiness today,” Lena can’t help herself.

The blush is back: “I told you to stop the voice and everything,” Kara playfully protests.

“I think it’s wonderful how much you love dancing, Supergirl,” she winks and tries out the new nickname.

“Hah! Says someone who’s friend had to get her out of the lab.”

They both laugh and somehow connect their hands on the table, leaning towards each other. The world stills again.

“Kara?” Lena whispers, not wanting to disturb the stillness.

“Yes, Lena?”

“I would like to ask you out on a date. As in a first date, a romantic date. That is if you’re interested. I mean, it’s up to you. If you’d like?”

“Huh? I thought this was our first date?” Kara closes the distance and a gentle kiss lands on Lena’s lips. It’s brief, almost like a ghost, but so warm and soft and gentle.

“Yeah?” she asks with a smile.

“Yeah. I mean if you’re okay with it.”

“I’m, yes, I’m very okay with it.”

She pulls Kara’s chair closer to her and kisses her again. For real this time. Tasting and licking and exploring, slipping into the mouth, dragging the teeth and tasting, tasting, tasting.

They pull off to breathe after a little while.

“That got a little heated,” Kara’s voice is a little shaky, her lips glistening, “we should save something for the next time.”

“Agree,” Lena breathes out on her neck right before Kara dives in for another kiss.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> it's a bit rough around the edges, but i just needed to write this down before i'd forget about it.


End file.
